Yazzashran
Yazzashran '('Yazz'y/'Ash/Kie'ran') is the friendship between Gruvias, Kuriyamas and Mochizou. Trivia * They all watch anime. * They all watch Total Drama. * Sampher is OTP! * Fab like no other. * They're all otaku trash. * They all declare Amy and Topher a NOTP and think it'd be 50 shades of ratchet (mainly on account of Yazzy's headcanon). ** Especially on account of Yazzy saying goodbye to them scoring 94 on love meter to which Ash and Kieran cosigned by also not approving. *Overtook the Degrassi Wiki on the 3rd October 2014 with their Fairy Tail OTPs. **They will also never forget that very day (like ever). *Ash and Yazzy ship Kieran with Erza, Yazzy and Kieran ship Ash with Jellal, and Ash and Kieran ship Yazzy with Gray. * All have anime alter egos in Fairy Tail: Ash = Lucy, Yazzy = Wendy and Juvia, and Kieran = Jellal and Gray. **Coincidentally Lucy, Gray and Wendy is a ship for Yazzashran and Wendy and Jellal is a ship for Yazzy and Kieran. * On October 12, 2014. Ash and Yazzy used sexual analogies and headcanons with OTPs that Kieran approved of. * Ash and Yazzy like to tease Kieran about his love for waifus and perverted tendencies having to do with anime girls. ** Kieran protests his innocence. However, Kieran has begun to realize that he may have a problem, however he has no shame in this. * On November 12, 2014 after Kieran posted a Yazzashran comment, Yazzy posted another involving a pic of Gray, Lyon and Juvia and Yazzy referred to Juvia as Kieran in his harem, Ash later replied saying it'd work as a ship for them (coincedentally Yazzy and Kieran are Lyon and Juvia xD) which they all happened to agree on. Later they all screamed over how accurate it worked for them. Ash and Kieran even added they are all 3 of these characters. **After this Yazzy made Gray and Lyon a Yazzash ship. **Also Yazzy enjoys making comparisons between Ash and Kieran with Lyon for some reason. *They often take over wiki with anime feels. *They ship the main 3 Fairy Tail pairings in different preferences. For Jerza it's #1 for Ash and Kieran, and #2 for Yazzy. For NaLu it's #2 for Ash and #3 for Yazzy and Kieran. For Gruvia it's #1 for Yazzy, #2 for Kieran and #3 for Ash. *It's most likely that they would host an awards show and invite the characters in their ships representing them and that they'd fight over which is the most accurate ship. *Ash and Yazzy were happy once Kieran checked out One Tree Hill. **Especially since Yazzy's Anime Tree Hill fic is based on OTH (Which had been inspired by her parallels between Naley and Gruvia). *Since Yazzy is Lyredy trash she got Ash and Kieran into shipping it as well. **However Yazzy has a tendency to make Ash and Kieran ship things. *They all ship Naley hardcore. *Ash has converted Kieran and Yazzy into Yaoi trash. *All of them have been Rick Roll'd but it's unknown who's had the funniest case: **Ash: Happened to her 3 times in one day. **Kieran: Clicked on a door bell when he expected to hear a "ding dong" and said Rick Roll happened. **Yazzy: When she read a Fairy Tail spoiler proven to be untrue. *Ash and Kieran got engaged after Yazzy's crazy little fanfic where they got married which was all thanks to Ash's comment. *KyoAni has destroyed their lives with the fucking KNK movie. *They used matching Kyoukai No Kanata icons of their respective spirit animals on the show. **All those same spirit animals represent a ship of theirs. Quote * "Yazzashran Assemble!" Their Ships * Gray/Juvia/Lyon (Fairy Tail) * Gwen/Trent/Cody (Total Drama) *Lucas/Haley/Nathan (One Tree Hill) * Minori/Ryuuji/Ami (Toradora) * Sammy/Topher/Amy (Total Drama) * Kim/Ron/Rufus (Kim Possible) * Wendy/Gray/Lucy (Fairy Tail) * Mitsuki/Akihito/Mirai (Kyoukai no Kanata) * Ashisu/Mihari/Aito (The Comic Artist and Assistants) * Haruhi/Mikuru/Kyon (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) * Manaka/Chisaki/Tsumugu (Nagi no Asukara) * Tamako/Anko/Mochizou (Tamako Market) * Masaomi/Anri/Mikado (Durarara!!) * Edward/Winry/Alphonse (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Harry/Hermione/Ron (Harry Potter) * Alexis/Tank/Dustin (My Best Friend's Girl) * Yui/Kirito/Asuna (Sword Art Online) * Ultear/Meredy/Jellal (Fairy Tail) * Aika/Sōji/Erina (Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu) * Mikoshiba/Sakura/Nozaki (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun) * Tamaki/Hikaru/Kaoru (Ouran High School Host Club) * Shiina/Aoyama/Sorata (Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo) * Staz/Wolf/Fuyumi (Blood Lad) * Rias/Issei/Asia (High School DxD) * Izumi/Misaki/Kouichi (Another) * Otonashi/Kanade/Yuri (Angel Beats!) * Watari/Tsubaki/Kousei (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso) * Sousuke/Kou/Rin (Free!) *Ayane/Chizuru/Ryu (Kimi ni Todoke) *Yuji/Shana/Yoshida (Shakugan no Shana) *Yukino/Yui/Hikigaya (My Romantic Teen Comedy SNAFU) *Mizuki/Minami/Akihisa (Baka to Test) *Raku/Tsugumi/Chitoge (Nisekoi) *Mei/Asami/Kenji (Say I Love You) *Shark/Katy Perry/Shark (2015 Superbowl) *Mako/Asami/Korra (Legend of Korra) *Kise/Kuroko/Momoi (Kuroko no Basuke) *Lexie/Callie/Mark (Grey's Anatomy) *Monica/Chandler/Joey (Friends) *Ririchiyo/Karuta/Banri (Inu x Boku SS) But_Gruvion_tho.jpg Cody_Gwen_Trent.jpg Lucas_and_Naley.jpg Minori x Ryuuji x Ami.png Samphamy.png Kimpossible.jpg 352275-gp18.jpg knkyazzashran.png maxres.jpg Haruhi_x_Mikuru_x_Kyon.jpg yazzashran-nagi.png Tamako_trio.jpg Durarara!!_Mikado_Masaomi_e_Anri.jpg 767_-_alphonse_elric_edward_elric_fullmetal_alchemist_shonen_wallpaper_winry_rockbell.jpg Hermione.jpg my_best_friends_girl_ver3.jpg Kirito, Asuna and Yui.png Sensing_the_strange_Magic.png ore-twintail-ni-narimasu-ep-1-seventhstyle-043.jpg GEKKAN_YAZZASHRAN.jpg Aca22af9770e91e94b10be95908a82c6.jpg S ep03-02.png butomg.jpg highschool-dxd-new-08-09.jpg 8ac169f4e2dfef793d3dd4f1c2ceb127.jpg fanart_super.jpg Shigatsu_Yazzashran.jpg superthumb.png KN.jpg THIS IS YAZZASHRAN PLZ.jpg Yahari-16.jpg baka-and-test-review-screenshot-04.png Seishir _happy_to_see_Chitoge.PNG Sukitte-Ii-na-Yo-episode-13-screenshot-013.jpg katy-perry-dancing-sharks.jpg legend_of_korra_asami_mako.jpg Kuroko_no_Basuke_600_1238284.jpg Lexie Mark Callie.jpg Monica Chandler Joey.jpg Inu_x_Boku_SS_600_1055864.jpg Feature Film Coming soon to a theatre near you! Along with it's sequel! Category:Ships Category:Group Ships Category:Friendships Category:Ships involving ParcyDriancfan778 Category:Ships involving Gaskarths Category:Ships involving Gruvias Category:Ships involving Kakeru Naruse Category:Ships involving Mochizou Category:Ships involving Kuriyamas